FredX
FredX is the X-Antibody of Fred 676. Unlike his counterpart, FredX is pure evil and dons full academic regalia, in comparison to Fred's graduation cap. The ribbons indicate "honors" (he had high grades in his class), though a degree in "evil" isn't really... well, honorable. He is currently classified as a mad scientist and has a labratory in Fred's basement. His assistant is Xplorer. He is considered one of the most evil of all the X-Antibodies. Background It occured in the middle of teaching at Penguin State University, in which Fred started sneezing violently, to the point of knocking his hat off. He then put on his plaid sweater for extra warmth, but continued to sneeze. He rushed to the back room to get some medication in his personal cabinet, where he saw the infamous X'' on his head. He stepped back, and with one last sneeze, fired black goo out of himself. The goo started rotating, and after a bright flash, a menacing-looking clone of Fred appeared, with an evil grin on its face. He donned a long, black academic robe that sprawled out on the floor, and was floating several inches of the ground. " " Fred stepped back and rubbed his glasses on his sweater. "Who... who are you?" " " The wraith laughed evilly and fired an energy beam from an outstretched flipper at his counterpart. Fred was zapped back and rendered unconcious. " " FredX floated out of the back room and back to the classroom. "HI FRED!" the students cheered. FredX swished a flipper horizontally and sent a great wind across the classroom. Papers blew off the desks. A student raised her flipper. "Fred, since when did you wear full academic robes?" FredX fired an ice beam at the student. She was frozen solid. " " "Fred, what's happened to you?" ZAP! "Fred, are you o-" KKZZZEERRT!! The students were in silence. "Now, I want you to write a ten-page essay on all of the flaws each and everyone of you exhibit. I also want you to solve this problem." FredX drew a huge equation on a chalkboard: The Taylor Expansion of L''(''E, s'') at ''s = 1 is - L(E,s) = c(s-1)^r + \text{higher order terms} \, , where c'' is not zero and ''r is the rank of E'' over the field of rational numbers. The students gasped. "That... that's..." FredX laughed evilly. " " "...th-that's unsolvable!" " " "We ''can't solve it!" ''ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP'!'' " " The students quickly began working. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard through the wall. There, a bruised and battered Fred stood with a battering ram. "Not... today... genetic... copy..." Fred panted. He held a Snow Ball Gun. FredX seethed in rage. He fired a huge aura beam in the ceiling and flew off. " " FredX flew off. The real Fred erased the unsolvable equation off the board and explained everything. He melted the frozen student and had the fried ones sent to the hospital for second-degree burns. "Okay class... how's about no homework for the next twelve days?" Everyone nodded. ---- Involvement FredX is roaming the USA being evil and zapping innocent school children. His favorite hobby is torture via insolvable problems. He is also doing mad scientist work and has a secret laboratory in Fred's basement. Trivia * FredX is considered one of the worst X-Antibodies. * He is Fred's X-Antibody. * He likes to sign up as a substitute teacher in various schools. If he appears in your classroom, call 9111 immediately. * Explorer, being the experimental type that he is, has found a way to repel FredX -- rock music, especially heavy metal and pop rock. Under his advice, the South Pole Council passed a bill stating that all schools must have at least one emergency rock band hired to fend off the evil X-Antibody. (Fred's school recruited the Furry Flats.) *He is in Nightmare's Army See also * X-Virus * Xplorer Category:X-Creatures Category:Penguins Category:Villains